Help Wanted: In Need of Santa
by DemonicPiano
Summary: It's that time of year again! Everybody is getting presents and stuffing their faces with holiday food, but Tino wants one thing for Christmas; a Santa! Unfortunately, Santas are very protective of their secrets and society. It won't be easy getting his hands on one...


It's nearing Christmas.

All of the decorations and preparations were up and glowing. Everyone was getting ready for dinner and days off from their typical stresses. Tino hunched over his desk, hand furiously scribbling line after line, tearing through parchment and knocking various miniature Santa's onto the floor. Soon, it would be time for the real ones to come knocking.

Now, for a man that has been left in his own company for many nights, recently job-less, and scratching his pen across another failed line, the peak season was there to assuage any wants and desires, so long as he would be on the Nice List! So, what would it be? Money? Maybe a gift card? Meat and cheese platter? A wife? Husband? A puppy? No! There was only one thing in his eyes for this holiday.

Well, maybe a puppy wouldn't be too bad.

Tino plucked his most recent draft of his hard work from its clutter, holding his chin up to announce from the page, "Good evening, Mister Santa. I have a proposition for you!"

Back to the drafting board.

Yes, Tino wanted one thing from the North Pole. He was going to get himself a Santa Claus!

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"You have _both _of our lists?"

"Yes. Andersen has the other copy."

"Skids greased?"

"Uh-huh."

"Reigns tightened?"

"Double-checked."

"_Extra pair of gloves, in case you loose those_?"

Berwald Oxenstierna, the man in charge of delivering Christmas to Sweden, paused with one leg in, one leg out of his sleigh to look over his shoulder, unamused. Another man, Lukas Bondevik of Norway, grimaced with one of his arms in a sling. He insisted, "It's just...I don't want anything to go wrong when I'm not there."

"Would you rather it go wrong when you're there?" Berwald tried. A bundle inside his coat stirred, and a tiny, furry face popped out and yapped.

Lukas almost pulled a smile. "I guess you're both well on your way, then."

"Thanks." Berwald flopped in the grand green cushions and took hold of the reigns drooping over the console of his sleigh, but not before gently coaxing his company for the night back into her snug spot inside his bulky Santa gear. He looked over to Lukas still hovering, light eyebrows in a knit. "We'll be fine. The rest of us will cover for you."

"I know, but we're still without a Finland, and now I'm going to be out this year...the Council won't let me go at all. Even if it's to help one of you."

"I said it's fine," Berwald gently insisted. "Your brother is with us now, and we will all split responsibility over Norway."

Begrudgingly, Lukas slowly nodded. "Well, I'll see you whenever you get back. I haven't bothered Andersen for the third time tonight yet..."

"You better go. He seems ready to be off."

Said man let loose a "Ya-hoo!" across the snowy landscape. "I hope you have your seatbelt on, Waldo, 'cause I just chugged three Red-bulls and _I'm ready to go!_"

Lukas gave Berwald's sleigh door a pat (with his non-broken hand, obviously), before backing up a few good paces. Berwald tossed a look at the other Scandinavian Santas, shook his head at Andersen's antics, before whipping his reigns and setting off. The skis ground against the snow, a long moment before the bright red vehicle jolted and took into the chilly night sky.

"Save some nog for me when I get back!" Andersen howled to those waiting below. "Love you! Mwah, mwah! Ha-ha! Catch you at the finish line, Berwaldo!"

"It's not a race!"

Andersen's sleigh shot forward in a trail of glitter and snow. A deep grumble rose out of Berwald's throat before he kicked his sleigh into the next gear. They had a lot of ground to cover, and the night just began.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Berwald, Andersen, and Emil (on his first Christmas run on his own!) went their respective ways, promising to converge on Norway as soon as their typical sweeps over their mother countries were completed. Rows and rows of houses had their lights flickering like beacons against the flurries decorating Berwald's glasses, and he began the descent.

Now, to spread merriness and good cheer all to an entire country, checking off name-after-name all within one night required a little bit of a miracle known as Christmas Magic. Something the Santas would grow all year until it was time to harvest and perform its wonders. Like zipping around at three times the speed limit for air crafts without snapping his own neck, for example. Or something more natural, more sneaky, like blowing some glitter into doorways and wiggling his fingers to unlock the door to drop off that huge, huge sack of gifts that slightly tipped the sleigh back.

Getting all those presents into the darn thing was a Christmas miracle in itself!

Still, Berwald could not let his mind wander too much. How unfortunate would it be if he slipped up and gave some family else the wrong presents! Or stepped too noisily against that squeaky floor board when their dog was curled before the fireplace.

Not only was a Santa equipped with Christmas Magic Dust, a mystic bottomless bag full of wonders, a hardy sleigh and a thick get-up that could withstand any blizzard, he or she had to have their wits equipped, eyes sharp and ears pricked. There was all kind of characters in the world, and some would be defensive over seeing a stranger in their house, even if they were doing the opposite of burglaring.

Berwald heard of a Santa somewhere in Northern Italy getting chased out of an old lady's house with a broom when he let his guard down. Some people simply don't believe in Old Saint Nick. Witchcraft, some would say. Not much these days anymore. Witches wore completely different hats, after all.

Against the clouds flying by, Berwald's stomach grumbled. Maybe he should have grabbed something to snack on before hand. Then again, he was Santa, and that guaranteed one thing;

_Cookies._ Berwald was particularly fond of gingerbread. People usually lay out just sugar cookies for him. Some Santas would stuff themselves and get sick. Others would ignore the offerings. He'd take a polite bite out of one - just one! - cookie and be on his way.

He pulled up to the first house on the outskirts of the street, nesting his sleigh against a crook on the rooftop. The wind howled against the cap protecting his ears, spilling sparkling gusts of snow into the night sky; it was nearly freezing that night, but Berwald found his heart drumming to the beat and his steps light and airy with the magic of the time. The giving was about to begin.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Now these cookies, on this particular table, in this particular house, had _sprinkles_. Not the grainy, crunchy sprinkles, but the nice, soft, tube sprinkles. _Gingerbread. _Just the right amount of cinnamon, too. It was like these cookies were made for Berwald. He let himself root his legs to one spot for the first time that night, hours in from the take-off, and his feet, although still standing, thanked him for the small mercy as he took _two _bites and savored.

Becoming a Santa was one of the best dang things that could have happened to him.

Hana stirred and peeked a teeny white snout out, snuffling for attention and treats. Okay, being a Santa was the _second _best thing that could happen to a man, next to an adorable Santa's helper snuggled against a warm giant on a cold winter's night. Berwald automatically went to put a gentle hand on her little head, but she wreathed against red and unleashed a short yap. A moment before something fell around Berwald's head and covered him in a light mesh-like material.

He clutched Hana close, and took a step back, eyes wide against...a net? "Who's there?!"

"Gotcha! Ooh, I gotcha!" A bubbly voice sang. "Don't think you're running away from me again, Mister Santa-"

Berwald ducked and twisted, shoving out of his cheap capture, and slapped a hand on the little pouch of dust attached to his belt. His captor dove behind a nearby couch in a flash of light flannel, before a man popped up from the other side, cocking some sort of rifle. "Na-uh! Hands up!"

Hana immediately plunged into a safe spot within Berwald's coat, leaving him to throw his hands up in the air as a man of not-so intimidating stature aimed a much more intimidating fire-arm right between his eyes. "N...sir, I'm not here to-"

The little guy rounded the sofa, barrel adeptly trained on Berwald's face. He could feel the shock and fear on his own maw. "Don't even think of reaching for that magic dust. I know you Santas! Always crafty, leaving your presents and slipping away before I know what's going on. Not happening this year!"

"Wait...you know-"

In a quick motion, the stranger snagged Berwald's store of glitter, and backed away, holding it up with one hand, but still with that gun in the other. "Ah, ha! I'm going to be keeping this for the time being. Now, Mister Santa, tell me your name!"

The slight wobbly feeling in his knees clamped Berwald's jaw shut.

The other man sighed, giving his eyes a roll. They were like cocoa, if only his reception was just as warm. "It's not loaded. But! If I do shoot, it'll make a loud noise, and it'll be very scary, so don't try anything!"

"Wasn't-"

"My god!" The man spun around as he dangled Berwald's dust between two fingers, gazing at it wonder as he set his gun on the fireplace mantle. "This is it. I was beginning to think..." He lowered the little bag, and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, can't think that way." He turned to Berwald, clutching his treasure tightly in his fist before dropping it into his pocket. Berwald winced at the lost. "See? You didn't run while you had the chance. This stuff is that important to you, huh?"

"It...it lets me do my job."

A smile and nod in understanding. Like he could ever understand. The man crossed his arms, much less threatening than he was a few moments ago. "Well, Mister Santa, I'd like to talk to you for a little bit. If you'd actually let me."

Berwald grunted, "I'd rather not right now." He grimaced at his people skills, and tacked on, "Bit busy."

"I hope you could forgive me for holding you up, but I'd like for you to understand what you being here right now is doing for me."

"Err..."

"My name is Tino Väinämöinen, and ever since I was a little boy, I've always wanted a Santa Claus."

"What."

"Oh, I know, usually little boys want monster trucks or candy, but one year, when I was seven years old, I snuck downstairs on Christmas Eve, peeking through the stair railing, and watched Santa put some gifts under our tree." Tino nodded once. The script was going well. "Nobody would believe me when I told them that he whisked away in a...poof of glitter, and sailed off onto the next street in this big, old hulking red sleigh! They all think the presents just...appear, but _I _know better. They have to get there somehow, after all!"

"Ah. Must've not noticed you peeking."

Much more cheerfully, "Nope! So thus sparked my endless wonder of Santas! To think there were..._is _a whole colony of them, living in the North Pole. Santas! Plural! A-and they fly all over the world on Christmas Eve, helping each other bring Christmas to families that perhaps...can't afford it, or people that just need a little more merriness in their life!"

Berwald glanced from the front door, to his pouch of magic dust peeking out of Tino's pajama pocket. Tino swished his arms in the air, chuckling to himself as his cheeks turned a bit rosy, "I'm sorry, I'm blabbering. I'm sure you know all of this, but-"

"Tino."

Tino immediately clammed shut, gazing in marvel. "Y-yes, Santa?"

"This is nice and all..."

"Uh-huh?"

"But I can't stay here. I need to get to other people's houses so they could have Christmas."

"No! Please!" Tino rounded the couch again, clutching fistfuls of fur around Berwald's wrist, "I've been chasing dead-ends and a pipedream for _years. _But it's real. It's finally..." He trailed down the Santa get-up, soaking up the red, "Finally so real..." His face shot back up. "Oh, and you are so tall! And Santa's supposed to have a beard, you know?" A giggle got the best of him, "Not that I'd tell the ladies that! D-did you like the cookies, at least?"

Before Berwald could choke out some coherent words, Tino blurted, "How many houses _do_ you do a night? Have you ever had any kids come see you? What about their parents? Or just anybody? Have you ever had the police called on you? What's your favorite kind of cookie? Do you like your job? Do you have another one when you're not working Christmas?" Tino drew closer, standing on his toes, allowing 'Santa' to see his own reflection in his warm eyes, "I noticed your sleigh doesn't have reindeer, either. Do you use gas, or is it _Christmas magic?!_"

Wait a minute, why was Berwald just standing there? His hand twitched, about to make a move for the little sack of dust that was literally _right _for grabs, but the front of his coat shifted before a little white face made her way into the world.

Tino sucked in a long breath before it came out in a delighted squeal, dancing included. "Is that...is that a _puppy?!_"

"Nuh...wait-"

"Oh, my gosh! A puppy! You are so cute!" Tino practically smushed himself into Berwald to cover Hana's teeny face with kisses. "Look at you! You're so _tiny!_ I can't believe it!"

Berwald clapped a hand over his precious cargo and took a big step back, bumping his behind on the dining table. "Sir, what are you doing?!"

Tino gaped, bobbing his mouth up and down as words in a choo-choo train left the station. Hana wriggled within her confines, a bit more delighted with a mighty yap, which made him snap back to reality, or whatever odd nightmare came this way. More quietly, calmly, "Oh, I...I was so caught up in the moment, sir. This is all very exciting to me!"

Berwald furrowed his eyebrows. Yes, he could certainly see that.

"Sorry...you probably have other houses to get to by the end of the night."

Berwald _definitely _had other houses to get to by the end of the night.

A hefty sigh, "You definitely can't stay here forever."

No, he couldn't stay-

Tino perked up with a noisy, "That's why I'll go with you! You got so many presents, a-and I can help! I'm a good worker! My old job fired me, but that was for reasons _completely _unrelated, I promise you. That way I can ask you questions, and you can show me-"

Berwald lurched for his dust.

"Hey!" A hand clamped onto the back of his own. They locked eyes, awkwardly bent and glaring a breath away from one another's faces. "Don't just take things from me like that!"

"It was mine!"

"Just answer some of my questions!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Not knowing what else to do or say in this sort of situation with his dust in someone else's clutch, Berwald gave it an experimental tug and announced, "You're gonna be on the Naughty List."

Tino recoiled with a cry of horror. Berwald yanked his precious magic dust back and pulled away, eyes on the door. Hana was still going nuts in his coat, yapping against the red fabric, only getting louder as footsteps stomped after him, and then a heavy weight fell onto his back. "What're you doing?!" He spun around, stumbling from the man clinging onto his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go like this! Not so soon!"

A stumble too much, and they landed on the floor in a big crash and lump of manliness. Tino's head popped up first with an offended, "Hey!"

A hefty hand pressed against his cheek, only to push him away.

The bundle in Berwald's coat wiggled out; Hana was free from the struggle, and she made a run for it. The squabblers on the floor froze in their lock of limbs, gawking as the little lady snagged the Christmas Dust pouch into her mouth, and took off in the opposite direction, all the while violently shaking it side-to-side.

"No! Hana!" Berwald yelled after her. He twisted to one side before throwing himself the other way, which was enough to shed Tino off him so he could find his hands and knees.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tino snapped from behind, lunging forward like a rabid creature. He landed squarely on Berwald's back, bending both his arms and legs around his prize before it could get too far. "I know self-defense, motherfucker, so you're not getting away from me!"

Berwald thrashed, trying to loose his prisoner, "So you're Santa-napping me?!"

"N-no! Not Santa-napping! I just want to get some answers about some stuff!" Tino yelled in shock as the giant pulled the both of them from the floor and whipped around and around to get his human-backpack off. "I assure you I'm not crazy! I need answers!"

"You're acting crazy! Hana! Get back here! Give me that back!"

"Augh!"

"Quit it! Get off! You're gonna get coal for Christmas!"

"You're mean! Terrible! Terrible Santa!"

"Just trying to do my job!"

"I lost my job getting caught up in you Santas! It can't all be for nothing!"

They crashed into the couch, crumbling over the coffee table, before flopping onto the floor again. They pushed apart, huffing and puffing and glaring at one another. Berwald had lost his glasses somewhere in the skirmish. And the bag. And his dog. "This is not a Merry Christmas at all!"

"What did you just say?"

He could see Tino balk in horror in his direction. Whatever dissent tried to come out, died in a fit of stammers. He finally clamped shut, and ducked his head, guilt shifting over his soft features. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I really am sorry. Maybe...maybe you're right. I am crazy. You should go." He squeezed his eyes shut and winced. "Yes, that'll be enough for me. Take the platter of cookies. Sorry. I...I think I wasted your time more than I should already. I didn't plan on making your Christmas so unpleasant. It's not something I'd wish for anybody."

Berwald kind of felt irritated, thinking of all of those houses stretching into the distance, still without presents. He propped himself onto his elbows, gawking at the blur that should be Tino hunched over and hanging his head to the carpet. He kind of felt pity. The house seemed empty of anybody and anything else. "Well, ah..." More attempts at human conversation, "I got to say that this has been one of my more...interesting runs."

At least nobody fainted at the sight of him this time. Yet.

Tino put a hand to his cheek, looking away.

Berwald decided then was a good moment to peel himself from the floor. Hana decided it was a good moment, too, to wriggle from beneath the couch and climb onto his lap, pawing at his coat. "Wha...? Where's the bag?" Warning, "Hana...!"

"O-oh! You can't find the bag? Here, let me look under the couch, or something..."

Just what Santa needed on Christmas Eve night.

Tino hoisted the front of the couch into the air with just one hand, giving the floor a cursory sweep before lowering with a shake of his head. "Not here."

Under the dining cabinets, around the end tables, even around the stair case proved nothing. Their looks of shock mirrored on another.

"Whatever she did with it...I can't find the bag." Tino started to blubber again, "Oh, Mister Santa, I'm so, _so _sorry-"

"Quit it," Berwald grumbled, scooping Hana from gnawing at his glasses a little ways away before scooping himself up, too. He stared at Tino for a long moment, both silent as breaths were held. Without his dust, he wouldn't be able to finish his job in time for Christmas morning. Not to mention getting to Norway would be impossible now.

_Then _the whole situation of Tino knowing about the Santas. Not just now. For _years. _Berwald wasn't entirely sure the miracle of Christmas would be able to completely wipe something that deeply rooted into someone's existence. Everything having to do with the Santas, their network, their society, their _culture, _wobbled against this man's breech of knowledge.

Berwald did not know what else to do. He couldn't leave Tino like this. Nor could he leave without any dust.

He would have to take this up to his bosses.

"You have to come with me."

"Pardon? Did you just say-"

"We have to go back to the North Pole while we still can. Before the rest of the dust on my sleigh wears off. The other Santas...they'll know how to handle the situation."

Tino sucked in a breath. Held. Then squealed, flapping his arms at many paces a minute, "Are you for real?! We're going to the North Pole?! You're letting me come with you?!"

"Well...I don't really have a choice..."

"No, you don't!" Tino sang while he dove for a coat rack near the front door, "But I promise it'll be worthwhile. Oh, this is so exciting...!"

Berwald tried to keep a sour pucker from his face as the other man danced around the downstairs of his house, snatching a scarf, gloves, and boots. Hana seemed to enjoy the vibes with a delighted wiggle of her rump. "Oh, no..."

"Let me get my notebook and a pen! Two pens, just in case! Do you think I'll need some goggles, you know, from the cold air? Maybe a hat! Maybe _two _hats!" Tino peeked around the corner of a doorframe, eying the Santa standing in the middle of his living room.

"What?"

"O-oh! It's nothing! Just..." Tino ducked away with another mini "Wow!" to himself.

At least he wasn't a crazy axe-murderer, right? Right? The gun still lay on the fireplace's mantle.

Berwald thought how he would get in trouble. Losing his entire supply of dust. Letting the entire society of Santas' secret out. Well, it was already sort of out in the first place, but...

He was going to lose his license. At least. Then he'd have to find some other job, like a dust harvester, or a toy painter, or reindeer-wrangler, or-

Tino sprung up to him, holding out a plastic container of cookies. "Here you go! It's the least I can do! Have some snacks while we're on the road!"

Berwald blinked out of his stupor while Hana craned her head forward, sniffing excitedly at the scent of gingerbread. He put his other hand against her chest to keep her back and his eyes somewhere else. "Thanks. You're...pretty kind for a Santa-napper."

"I'm not...!" Tino huffed, chubby cheeks washing pink. "Are we going now or not?"

"Hm, yeah."

"Fine!" Tino snatched the container of goodies closer to himself, "I'll hold onto them for the time being!"

"That's fine."

"Yep!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah!"

"Right."

"Hmph!"

Berwald found himself fighting a smile. Very conflicting emotions indeed. "Hm."

As soon as they stepped outside, feet crunching into old snow, Tino backed away from his house, craning his head back to gaze at the enormous vehicle precariously perched on his roof. "Oh my gosh! Would you look at that!" He gave a few excitable jumps. "There it is! It's an actual...there are no reindeer. I-I mean, I knew that, but it's just...blah. Like, an empty space there."

"We still have reindeer."

"You do?!"

"Yeah, but they're up at the 'Pole."

"Eek! That's awesome!" More bouncing. "Let's go!" Tino stopped to look up at Berwald. "Um...how do we get up there? Do we have to climb? Oh, I should've brought my climbing shoes..."

"Usually I just use my dust to get up there." They stared at one another again. Dumbfounded, Berwald shrugged, "Guess we _do _have to climb."

"Let's go back inside and up to the attic, yeah?"

"Good plan."

Up on the rooftop, click, click, click, let's hope the neighbors aren't still awake and peeking out their windows at an inopportune time...

Berwald reached out a hand for Tino as he pulled himself from the window to stand on the snowy shingles. "Careful..."

Ignored. If only Tino had eyes for danger, rather than that hunking sleigh. He shot forward, shambling across the roof to spring up alongside of the vehicle. He poked and patted then petted the red paint, traced the golden glittery designs etched along the back end, before giving the giant sack relaxing in the back a good smack. He beamed brighter than any string of lights, as if all of those toys were for him.

"Amazing..."

Maybe it was a sight to behold...

"Let's get in it!"

"Careful!" Berwald warned again, this time catching up easily to jut out a hand for Tino to grab and hoist himself into the expanse of green cushion. The vehicle let out a subtle creak that stilled the both of them. "It's fine. I think."

"I'd hope so!"

"Yeah."

Once they were both situated, Berwald grabbed the reigns, tightening his gloved fists around the leather as Tino tapped and prodded at anything within reach. It dawned on him that he had a passenger for the first time in...ever, perhaps? Besides Hana, but he doubted Tino could fit in his coat.

Hm, maybe he _could_...

"You better hold onto something. I don't have seatbelts."

Tino glanced around the seat, "Wow! You don't!" He put his hands on his hips and feinted offense, "This is some serious safety violation! One of you could yank the brakes back, and oop! There goes Santa!"

Berwald stared, a bit puzzled.

A flinch, then the façade dropped, "Oh, that was a joke! I'm not going to tell the sky-police or anything! Ha-ha-ha...but you should be careful."

"Hm, yeah."

"Ahem. Right."

Okay, so maybe past the initial threatening and begging _and _the rabid back-packing...if Berwald looked behind _a lot _of weird stuff, the over-enthusiasm was kind of...flattering, in a warm sense that felt welcome in the middle of a snowy night.

He needed to focus on driving. The sleigh lurched forward.

Tino squeaked and shoved himself into Berwald's side, clutching his arm like the entire thing would tip over and spill them onto the snowy ground below.

Not helping on the focusing matter...

Some more grinding, then that stomach-falling sensation hit them as the sleigh took to the nighty sky.

"Oh, oh, _oh!_" Tino peeled his face from the crevice of their seat to perform a skittish sweep around the sleigh. He immediately ripped from his life-line to shove himself against the passenger door.

"Tino!"

"Look at that! I can see the bell tower from here! Oh, there's the hill I always used to ride down my sleigh with! It was nothing like this one, though!" A wistful sigh, and Tino's arms were dangling down the outside of the sleigh door, "It looks so small from up here."

Berwald reached over to tap Tino's shoulder. He lifted his eyebrows at his guest and held a hand out to the cushion.

"Right...probably should stay in my seat while the ride's moving, huh?"

"Hm."

After what Berwald guessed was too long of a moment of silence, Tino gushed, "Gosh! It hardly feels like it's moving all that much!"

"Yeah."

"It's not even that cold, either! Well, it _is _cold, but I like the cold. It's all refreshing and it's a good wake-up when it hits your face, isn't it? I'd think being this high up would be like, super-_duper _cold."

"Yeah."

"It's probably that special Christmas Magic doing some kind of force-field, right?"

"Mm."

Tino sank further into his seat, pressing his palms to both sides of his face, looking like he was about to hyperventilate.

"You okay?"

"I'm so...freaking..._excited_!"

"So that's a yes."

"_Yes!_"

Yes, despite everything, Berwald found himself smiling as the stars chased after the sleigh. Yet they still had a long way to go.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Acres upon acres of snow and dusty dunes flipped and brushed pass one another. All around, the Pole was dark as night, with its only beckon being a hovel of culture and lights of all colors nestled amongst the white.

The cold began to sink its clutch into their skin as the last of the gold glitter crumbled away from the sleigh. Berwald grunted in alarm as the vehicle gave a jerk, and it began decline on its own.

Tino popped out from dozing against his arm with a loud, "Huzzah! What's that?!" He immediately tackled a pen to his notebook. "What's going on? I think I passed out! Where did the cookies go?!"

"We're losing gas!"

"_Whaaaat?_ I thought it doesn't take gas!"

"The glitter! It's running off!"

"Oh, this is so cool!"

A yelp, and the skids hit the ground before the sleigh rebounded a few feet. Berwald yanked on the reigns, bracing for the next one. The town light's and buildings were just a little up ahead. Just a little further...

"Hold on!"

"Trust me! I am!"

Another hit. The guys lurched forward in their seats, throwing their hands up at the dashboard before their faces would meet it.

"Not now," Berwald growled under his breath. The lights were getting closer. The wind howled more fiercely than ever before as the frigid artic air chewed off the rest of the glitter. The sleigh had almost stopped at this point.

They would have get out to trek across dunes of snow.

"Look!" Tino pointed and flapped an arm, "Up there!"

Berwald looked up in alarm. Two tinier green sleighs flanked them from above before their drivers peeked over the side and showered a storm of glitter from their clutches. It was enough for the big sleigh to rumble from its stump and get one last lurch away from the fields of endless white.

They broke by two towering red and white stripped poles, and the roar of winter was now behind them. The sleigh skidded onward for a few feet, before pushing by a few festively-decorated watch towers and ended in a large space with a few other sleighs.

Berwald's hands kept the reign in his clutch as he gazed at the distant strings of lights infesting the place. "Ah." He mumbled, "We made it."

Tino squealed in delight, going hog-wild and clapping like a madman as the cushion beneath his tush sighed under his dancing. Hana peeked her face out and started yapping at the festivities, "Woo! That was _awesome!_ Let's go! Let's do it again!"

"Nah, I'm fine."

The miniature sleighs pulled beside his, each carrying only one grinning person.

"Looks like you were a little low on fuel, huh?"

"Thanks," Berwald said, "you saved us."

They ducked their heads, "Oh, well, we wouldn't say that."

He lifted himself out of his seat, and shoved himself away from the dang thing. A cursory glance over the back end showed that there was not one trace of glitter etched in its hold.

"Yeah...we saw you go down about uh, several tens of paces back. Almost made a nose-dive!"

Berwald stared at the Watchers, unamused.

They flinched and mumbled their apologies. Tino landed in the snow beside Berwald, straightening out with a happy flourish of the hands, "Hey! Thanks for that back there! I'm sure we'd be okay. I don't mind the cold, but it was appreciated, isn't that right, Santa?"

Two sharp ends of staves pointed for his face.

"Oh!" Tino reached up to experimentally prod one, "Those are candy-cane colored! How festive!"

Berwald planted his hands on his shoulders and pulled him away. "It's fine! He's...uh..."

"An outsider."

"A civilian?"

"It's a long story," Berwald tried. "I need a line open to the Council."

The Watchers balked, "Th-the council, sir?"

"Yes!"

"Y-you sure?" One Watcher tapped the more gentler end of his candy-cane staff to his partner's backside. "Agh! Okay!"

As they hopped, skipped, and jumped back into their sleighs and dashed off in a trail of glitter, Tino watched in marvel. "North Pole guardians! How quaint!"

Berwald knitted his eyebrows in skepticism before nudging Tino's arm. "Quickly."

"Huh? Oh! Are we going inside that big festive-looking building? Please tell me we're going inside that big festive-looking building!"

"Yeah."

"_Yes!_" Tino swished some light hair from his eyes and cleared his throat for some hint of tranquility. "So, uh...what's the 'Council?'"

"The Big Bads."

"Oh! A Santa Council?!"

"Yeah."

"Y-you don't seem to happy about that." Tino cringed when Berwald made a vague expression of confusion, "N-no offense or anything!"

"It's fine. They're...hm..."

"What?"

Berwald glanced away from soft eyes. _The Council is not going to be pleased, _he knew that. They were going to have to try to wipe Tino's memory of the whole thing, or _worse._

"They're not going to...to _kill _me, are they?"

A disturbed noise came out of Berwald's face. "What?!" Tino flinched. "No! No killing. They don't..."

"So..."

"They'll most likely keep you here. Forever." He trained his gaze on Tino's. "For knowing our secret. It's not something they take lightly."

"Oh." Tino was obviously disappointed, but he didn't try to make a run for it yet as they approached the front door. "Well. Let's do this. Jail time in Christmas Land, huh?" A shrug. His smile struggled as his voice creaked, "Forever."

Berwald opened the door and let his company enter first. "It's not so bad. Maybe cold."

Tino just looked at him, shocked.

"Sorry."

"Right, right..." His eyes trailed away and immediately went wide.

From the webbings of lights strewed across the ceiling and down the pillars supporting a wrap around balcony of the floor above, to the swaths of green in wreaths larger than a man perched on the windows bare to the sparkling snow outside, to the seemingly endless tables and fountains of treats and refreshments from all over the world, all coming together as one under one roof in merriment and feast, Tino gave a little twirl to take it all in, around and around in a fit of gracefulness that left Berwald still.

Some Santas from different countries that not yet had their forms of Christmas or reckonings with ones from the smaller nations were there snagging armfuls of goodies and chattering about their exploits amongst themselves.

"Yes, yes!" Tino cried. "I'll stay here forever and ever!"

Berwald had to manually bring himself back to the situation, feeling his mouth pull down as he considered a field of sharp candy-cane edges, or the expanse of snow spreading for acres across the top of the world. There was no way out any other way besides the sleighs. Tino was trapped there, and about to face the realities of his dreams.

His expression of awe sagged under Berwald's intense gaze. "Oh, I guess...we should get going." He snapped and smacked a palm to his leg, pointing dramatically, "To the beheading we go, huh? Ha-ha!"

"No...I'm sure...I'm sure you can relax for a little while." Berwald shot a hand up when his company let loose an excitable gasp that could only mean another burst of chaotic energy, "Just don't run off anywhere without me!"

"Of course not!"

Of course not.

However, the entrance hall alone should be able to hold Tino's appetite (of all kinds) until the big bad Santas arrive.

Luckily the bangles and bells dangling from the ceiling was enough to entrance him so far.

The front door open with one of the Watchers popping in, dusted in snow. "Oxenstierna-Claus. The line is open."

Tino wandered aloud, "Oxenstierna-Claus?"

"Shh. Got to make a call."

A mutual nod, and the door shut. Berwald turned to the phone, feeling dread pressing on his shoulders at who could be on the other line. Would it be Ivan of Russia, who would dance around the problem yet somehow give one's mind a spin to land on it being kind of their fault, or having an ear chewed apart from Arthur of England's bark, which was far more deadlier than his fatal bite?

Or worse...Alfred from America, the newest Council member by some Christmas miracle.

Berwald pressed a button on the keypad.

"Yo!"

It was Alfred.

"It's Sweden. I'm back from my run early."

"Hey, hey! What a surprise! Berwald, right? Wassup, dude?"

"There's been a bit of a problem. Nobody died, but-"

"What? Sorry, there's a bit of wind in my ears!"

Berwald sighed. He was sure Alfred could hear _that _though. "I need to speak to the Council."

"Yeaaaah?"

"I said I need to speak to the Council!"

"Right now?"

The phone let out a small squeak of protest from Berwald's fist. "I'm calling a meeting at the North Pole."

"Whaaaaaat? Dude, I hardly even got through half of my States, yet!"

"It's important."

"More important than delivering Christmas?!"

"It could very well stop Christmas."

There was a long stretch of silence beside the _whoosh _of wind on Alfred's end. The usual bubbly squeak to his voice flattened, though he didn't sound angry...yet, "Well, Berwald, you're not the guy to call something like this all the time...actually _ever_, so let me finish up with this street, and I'll let the others know. We'll be up within an hour or two."

Berwald winced at the sound of that. An hour. _Or two. _Two hours of keeping a couple wriggly puppies under control in a hall of Christmas when it was the only thing on Tino's mind. He glanced behind himself to Tino tugging on garland wrapped around the grand stair case before something across the room caught his attention with a gasp, then he was off. Way worse than Hana, sometimes. "Yeah!" He barked into the phone, "Need to go!"

"Tino!"

"Look at all these little guys! Can they actually crack nuts? 'Cause you know, some people make those-" Tino curled his lip back in disgust before a fireplace full of little wooden guys, "_fake _nutcrackers!"

"No!" Berwald clamped a hand around Tino's wrist when it went up. "Don't touch!"

"What...what would happen?"

"Um...they bite."

Tino gazed at the rows of nutcrackers in wonder. "Wow..." Then his eyes went up, trailing along the wreaths and balls and tinsel dangling from the ceiling to what only could be more trouble. "Look at the size of that tree!" _Zoom_!

Berwald followed a bit more begrudgingly. The bundle in his coat wreathed, getting restless, so he had to bring Hana out and gently lower her to the floor to dash around their feet. "Stay close, girl."

Hana yapped and snuffled at Tino's boots before he took a step closer to the decorations larger than their heads, reaching up to touch-

"Don't climb it!" Berwald blurted.

Tino whirled on him, eyes wide. "I didn't even think of that!"

"Oh, no..."

Hana yapped, getting Tino's attention with an equally rambunctious, "Hello! Hello there, little lady! Come here, you! You are so tiny and so cute! Yes, you are!"

Tiny and cute...

"What's with all these presents around here? Are they for you?"

Berwald blinked, coming to. "Hm, me?"

"You Santas!" Hana wriggled in Tino's grasp, so he unleashed her onto the world again with a "Careful, sweetie!"

"Yeah, it's our presents."

Tino tipped his head and let out a "Hmm?"

"We all leave a present for somebody else throughout the season," Berwald let off a quick nod, putting his gaze to the present-infested floor. "We pick a name out of a hat, and get them something we'd think they like. We open them when we all get back from our runs."

"Secret Santa exchange...for Santas! Oh, this is all so exciting!" Obligatory clapping. "I have to write this down!" Tino tackled his coat to whip out a pocket notebook. "Jeez, I can hardly write, my hands are shaking so much!"

"I'm not sure if you should..."

"Where is everybody anyway? Oh, wait, they're out delivering gifts! Silly me. I wonder when they're going to come back. Could you imagine if I could watch them open all of these? That would be...I think that would be like my own Christmas gift! Watching Santas _unwrap _the presents! I-I don't think they're going to let me do that though!" Tino dug the non-writing end of his pen against his head, letting out awkward laughter until that sputtered into a baffled, "Is that...an _egg-nog fountain?!_"

Berwald slowly let his head tip back to the garnished ceiling in a meager display of dread before hustling after the Christmas-maniac let loose in Christmas Land.

"Can I have some? Can I have some?" Tino bounced on his toes, up and down, up and down, over and over, "Please? Please! I won't make a mess! Unless it's been spiked! Ooh!" He snatched a cup from a nearby stack without waiting for a lame reply, "Then I definitely have to get some! Hope you guys don't mind!"

Should Berwald resist yet again?

Tino threw back his cup easily with a noisy, "Ahh! North Pole nog!" Then went to get a refill.

"Tino, careful."

"Huh?" _Sluuuuurp. _"Why?"

"We do mind."

Tino stilled, cup still to his face.

"It's spiked. Like, super spiked."

The cup came away, leaving behind a nog-stache.

"No...not spiked. It's impaled."

Tino let out a baffled laugh, "No, it's not, silly! I'd taste it! You...you are...I'm going to have to keep an eye out for you, Mister Sweden-Claus! I think you're a tricky guy!"

"You got me. It's not spiked. Yet."

Back to the fountain.

Snow and artic gusts knocked on the windows, but Berwald felt warmed in the belly as he observed the spectacle of man versus egg nog. How much nog was too much?

They were on cup number three so far.

"Yet?" Tino only peeled his cup from his face to ask, "Do you guys usually spike it? When do you do that?"

Berwald dropped his eyes toward the floor. "Whenever Ivan comes around and does it."

"Who?" Again, not waiting, Tino spun on the buffet of treats, chocolate and juices, "Look at those pine trees! They are so cute! Are...are they made out of chocolate? That is just...!"

Berwald decided to snag his own cup of nog before following. If only it was spiked yet.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Eventually, _eventually, _Berwald somehow managed to persuade Tino to set his rump on a bench and keep still for more than two moments. Then, two moments later, he was out like a string of lights, nog still in hand, and slumped against Berwald's arm.

Berwald plucked the cup from Tino's slack grip and put it on the bench space beside himself, holding a hand up for Hana who tried to stretch out of his lap for a taste. The Council hadn't arrived yet. More and more Santas began to fill into the common room, sighing in relief at the sight of food after a long night and filled the hall with their chatter of adventure. Not that he would really join in otherwise, but it was nice to just watch.

Even they had to step back for a moment and marvel at their little world flourishing in the artic.

Could it be all taken away from such a tiny, unnoticed slip-up?

Strangely enough, Berwald felt no ill-will toward the guy, even if he did jump on his back like a maniac. He found himself leaning his head to his occupied side, to the warmth seeping into his coat, and had to smile to himself at the over-zealous merriment (to put it lightly). 'Tis the season, after all, to rapid-fire shots of egg nog and leap onto Santa's shoulders!

Usually it was the lap people went for.

Somebody ducked into their secluded hall. One of the Watchers, "Oxenstierna-Claus? The Council has arrived. They're out in the yard right now. Just to give you a head's up."

Then they were gone.

The Council. Out in the yard. Coming back early from their runs to have their secrets ruined.

Berwald didn't know who was going to be more in trouble; him, or Tino.

"Hey. Wake up."

"...no, _you're _not on the Nice List." Tino jerked up with a snort and an elbow against his side. "Huh, what?!"

"The Council's here!"

Tino leaped from the bench. "Where? I don't see them?!"

"They didn't come inside yet." Berwald reached for one of his hands. "Sit down."

"Right, yeah...okay." Tino plopped back down and let out a long sigh to get himself under some kind of control. His fingers twitched against a gloved palm, and he double-glanced over to Berwald before yanking his hand away. "Oh! Sorry! That's...ah-ha-ha!"

"You want your nog?"

"Um...maybe I'll hold off. I think the other three cups still haven't settled just yet!"

Three cups? When did he manage to get the forth one?

Hana stirred in Berwald's lap, letting out a startled yip when a typical "Ho! Ho! Ho!" filled the hall. If only it would sound so jolly.

A group of five men came from the main commons, short, tall, thin and wide, a mix of red, greens and whites (and even an earthy brown) made their way forth, conquering the hall in one unit.

Tino leaned over to put a hand to the side of his mouth, "Is it me...or are they kind of walking really slow?"

"Epic entrance."

"I see."

As the unit of Santas carried on, one broke out to cock his hip to the side and put a hand to his waist, turning his head in Berwald's direction with enough pizzazz to make the fuzz ball on his Santa hat swish in beat. "Berwald?"

"Hm, Alfred?"

"Just give us a few moments to set things up. We'll be with you in a minute, okay?"

They walked off without waiting for a response.

None of them spared Tino a second glance.

"Oh...kay."

"Are you all right?"

"Yah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh...I don't know! Probably not because I completely ruined everything yet again. Thanks, Tino!"

"Quit it. Don't talk like that."

"But-"

"No."

Tino stuck his palms against the side of his head, shrinking on himself and letting out a worried whimper, "Shouldn't we be scared? I mean, that one guy was like almost as tall as you are! Maybe even taller! And was he wearing _bear _fur? I bet he could crush somebody's skull with just his hands!"

Berwald steadily stared from the corner of his glasses.

"Oh, oh, jeez! Not...not that I'm saying _you're _scary or anything! Maybe!"

He was scary? Hana didn't seem to think so. She rolled her head against some awesome head scratches, and Berwald let out a noncommittal grunt.

"Eek! Okay, maybe you are..._just a little!_" Tino's hands peeled away from their nervous clutch to flap around wildly, "It's just when I think of ol' Saint Nick coming down the chimney, I think of some chubby old fellow! Not...not some...clean shaven...tall, buff stranger in the middle of his house at night!"

Berwald had to turn his head away. It was the only thing he could do, unable to get something coherent out against the slap of heat plaguing his face on this lovely Christmas Eve night.

Hana went for Tino's old cup of nog again.

"No, Hana. Come on."

Tino pressed a palm to his own cheek as he stared off, kicking his legs idly as the Council...did whatever the Council does. At least he stopped trying to hyperventilate. At least he felt bad about the whole situation. At least he was relatively good-natured and full of life and expressive and-

A door nearby opened, and a sharp voice called out, "You may come in!"

"Woo," Tino peeled himself from the bench, giving himself a pep talk under his breath, "Here we go! I can deal with the cold. I like the snow. Snow is sparkly in prison, yeah?"

He clamped shut when Berwald guided him forward with a hand against his lower back.

The Council room wasn't particularly large as far as fancy-leader-type-group rooms go. Tall, yes, like the five-person podium before them, with the typical pendants and drapes hanging down from the walls and balcony wrapping around a second floor. Chandelier included! All topped off with strings of Christmas lights and cut-outs of snowflakes taped to the walls.

"You like those? I see you eyin' them." The man in the middle, Alfred, grinned brighter than any of the candles could, "I made those. Me and Feliciano did, actually."

One of the men doused in bells and sparkles shot up a hand from the other end of their perch and waved, "_Ciao!_"

"All right," the owner of the gruff voice barked out while taking a pen for whatever he began to scribble down, "we'll begin-"

"Wait!" Alfred protested. "We haven't introduced ourselves!"

"Yes, Ludwig!" The big guy two seats over sang, "We don't want to be rude to our guests!"

Ludwig squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before straightening again. "Yes, right, well, emergency calls and all."

"Right! So in order from right...no, _your _left!" Alfred waved a hand to the little guy on the far left, then nodded to each head, "Feliciano. Italy. Ludwig. Germany. You know me." Wink. "I'm from the Land of the Free-!"

"Get on with it." His neighbor snapped.

"This grumpy guy is Arthur. England. And then we have...who are you again?"

"Ha-ha, very funny, Alfred!"

"Oh, right. _You. _Ivan. Russia. So, yeah! That's us!" Alfred grinned down Berwald and Tino looking like they rather be somewhere else. "Welcome to the Christmas Council."

"Great," Arthur started. "You didn't embarrass us all _that _much."

"Says the guy wearing a Christmas _crown._"

"It's a diadem, thank you."

Alfred went to open his mouth, but Ludwig cut a hand across from himself. "No! That's enough. Don't...just no. Not now."

Feliciano giggled from his side, "Ludwig always makes sure we're in check! Isn't that right!"

"Right. Yes. Anyway." Ludwig turned his piercing blue gaze down to their company, "Berwald Oxenstierna of Sweden, you have called an emergency Council meeting on Christmas Eve Night. It must be dire, so let us begin right away. Are you in anyway shape or form injured or sick?"

"No."

"May we have the name of your...plus one?"

Berwald glanced to Tino, who took a clumsy step forward before craning his head to the podium. "U-uh, hi! I'm Tino Väinämöinen. Don't even try to say it. Just trust me."

Some amused murmurs rose from the group. Arthur sent a quick scowl around the room as Ludwig asked, "Are _you _in anyway shape or form injured or sick?"

"Nope!"

"What brings us together at the Pole, then?"

"Wait, wait, wait," Alfred held his palms up, unleashing not-so subtle groans around the group. "I think I know what the problem is." He held himself a moment, beaming at the sweet sound, before announcing, "Berwald, you got caught."

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alfred..."

Ivan simply laughed at the turmoil unleashed while Arthur smacked a hand to the wood, "Would you let the man explain himself first before you jump to making accusations?!"

"What? It's true, isn't it? Ludwig, you said this gotta be quick. So I'm making it quick." To Tino, "You aren't a Santa, and we don't take people as souvenirs. Berwald, what happened?"

Berwald sent quick eyes away from the Council's as he grunted, "It's like you said. Got caught."

"So it's a simple solution. We'll use the dust to wipe his memory."

Tino blanched in offense, but Berwald said, "Not that simple."

Ivan tipped his head, narrowing his eyes at the pair as if it weren't wintery enough outside, "You lost your dust, yes?"

"Yeah."

The Santas murmured incredulously to themselves.

Tino called, "Wait! It's not that simple! Please don't blame Berwald for this. It's all my fault. I made him lose his dust."

Arthur demanded, "And _how _exactly did you make one of our Santa's lose his dust?"

"Did you steal it?" Ivan asked. Arthur glared, and he shrugged, "What? It is just a little question."

Tino fidgeted, awkwardly rubbing his knuckles together, "Um, well, actually...yeah." The Council Santas stared. "But you don't have to call the police or anything! I don't have it anymore! Neither does Berwald. _Obviously _he doesn't have it, because then we wouldn't be in this whole mess, now would we?!"

Berwald gave him a hearty nudge to stem a bout of pained laughter.

Feliciano blurted, "So we don't call the police?"

Several Council members hushed him.

"Okay, okay! Let me start at the beginning!" Tino took a big breath. Then unleashed.

Christmas Eve. Hours prior. Santa comes. Tino jumps him. Vague threatening. Snatching Christmas Dust.

"Wait, wait," Alfred said again. "You pointed a _gun _at him?"

"Well...I..." Tino hung his head. "Yeah."

"Yeah," Berwald agreed.

The Council gawked at one another as Tino went on.

Info wanted. Berwald refusing as protocol. Dust is snatched back. Tino piggy-backs him. Hana comes out. She ends up with dust. Nowhere to be found. No dust, no magic, no route, no toys.

No wiping memories.

"I've known the truth about Santa's for years now!"

Cue gasps of great horror. Some of them almost fell out of their seats. Voices rose and collided into one another. Ludwig put a hand to his head. "All right. All right!"

He snatched a small mallet from the podium and struck the wood. The rest of the crew went silent. "This...this is something special, that's for sure."

Even Ludwig skirted around how to approach the situation. Berwald grimaced.

Luckily (?), Tino had something else to say, "I always really, really, _really _wanted to get to know the Santa's. That's all I ever wanted to do! I know I may have overdone it, but I didn't want to hurt Santa - I mean Berwald - like, at all. I'm not a bad person, so please don't lock me up in candy-cane jail or throw me out to be eaten by polar bears!"

The Santas were silent, gazing in various degrees of curiosity and heavy thinking. Even Alfred kept quiet.

Ivan gleefully announced, "Don't worry, the polar bears are a little further out than you think."

"Aw, seriously?"

"Come on."

"There it goes."

"I'm kind of hungry."

"You're always hungry, Feliciano."

"Man, we had a moment! Did you guys feel it? We were like, all on the same brain-length. Right, guys? At least I was."

"Okay, okay," Ludwig held up a hand, ultimately hushing the Santas once more. "This is...this is a lot. We'll need to discuss this further amongst ourselves."

Ivan asked out of the blue, "Where are you from? Sweden, yes?"

"No, Finland."

A much more pleasant noise other than mass confusion swept the Council.

Ivan smiled and praised, "That would make us neighbors!"

Tino stepped up to match his cheekiness and cheer, "I-I guess it does!"

"Right. That's that then." Even if he tried to be serious, Arthur had some wanderlust in his eye. "As Ludwig was saying, we'll need a few minutes to discuss your verdict. Please go out into the hall, and one of us will let you back in when we're ready."

"Right." Tino turned from following Berwald to call over his shoulder, "Thank you all for having me. I'm grateful for the kindness I've been shown so far. You know, given the circumstances. You...all of you really do show some Christmas miracle magic, don't you?"

Arthur daintily coughed as a deep pink sank into his cheeks. "Of course."

Berwald, Tino, and Hana quickly and quietly left the Council room.

"Puppy, please?"

"Hm?" Berwald stared at Tino's outstretched hands, before nodding and lovingly relinquished his little lady.

Tino held Hana close, flinching and pulling a small smile from her snuffling her snout to his ear. "Emotional support, you know?"

"Yeah."

Silence was a dead weight between them until, from the other side of the door, Alfred unleashed a signature cackle. Various voices rose to squash it. The pair glanced to one another, letting shy smiles get to them.

"Merry Christmas, Berwald."

"Hm?"

"I thought I should've said something, but didn't know what to say."

"It's fine. Merry Christmas to you, too."

"I'm sure you don't mean that!"

"I do."

Tino ducked his face, coveting a blush within Hana's fur.

"Even if they do wipe my memory, or throw me into jail, or feed me to the polar bears, or..." He drew a long shaky breath before easing his shoulders as Hana licked at his cheek, "I just want you to know that this was my best Christmas ever. I'm...I'm glad I was able to be here, to know it was even real in the first place." He looked up, eyes twinkling under the threat of tears, but he smiled on, "So thanks. For dealing with me. For everything."

Berwald found himself feeling pink, too. "Yeah," was all he said. Wait, no, that wasn't nearly comforting enough. He bumped their shoulders together, earning a startled squeak. "Maybe they'll let you on the Nice List."

Tino giggled, a merry sound, "Berwald!"

"I WILL SHOVE A CHRISTMAS BULB! UP! YOUR! ARSEHOLE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

They turned their heads to the door.

A muffled, "_Wa-hoo!_"

Feliciano screamed in fright, "No! Don't do that!"

"Guys!" Ludwig warned against the building noise. "Enough!"

It wasn't enough.

Ivan murmured something, but Feliciano pitched against his bubbly tone, "Listen! I made some macaroons if you guys are hungry! These would go better on your butt than any light bulb! What'd'ya say?"

"Macaroons?!" Ludwig sputtered, "You made..." Then, a deep roar, "I THOUGHT I TOLD ALL OF YOU NO FOOD IN THE COUNCIL ROOM."

The door opened, revealing Ivan's pale face and an equally pale smile to go with it. "I would make yourselves comfortable for the time being, okay? You can go out and eat if you want! Bye!"

Arthur hollered over everybody, "Will you just shut up?! SHUT UP! All of you are giving me a headache for Christmas!"

The door shut.

Alfred belted against everyone's screeches, "_Oh! I want a hippopotamus for Christmas! Only a hippopotamus will do!_"

Tino held out a hand toward the main room. "How about it? Snacks?"

"More nog?" Berwald guessed.

"That would be correct, sir!"

Four cups and counting.

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

More and more Santas wandered in, fingers icy and noses sniffling for solace against the artic air. Berwald thought of Andersen and Emil, still out there, trying to knock out not only their homelands, but Norway, too.

He wondered where Lukas was in the middle of all of this...

"Berwald! Look at this little gingerbread puppy! Doesn't it look like Hana?"

He almost felt bad for having a good time against the background conversations, the start-up of Christmas music and shoddy singing to go along with it. Almost.

The other Santas got one look at Berwald and obviously tried to skirt around his towering figure, but Tino grabbed them right back in with excited questions that he shouldn't be asking, as someone who could be a potential prisoner/Santa-napper. The Santas in question gave answers that they shouldn't be answering, to someone who could be a potential Santa-napper.

"Tino!" A voice cannonballed through the crowd. "Berwald!"

The Santas broke apart, cutting their conversations short and moving away with malice pricking their faces as Arthur pushed and wedged around their bulky suits. "Excuse me. Pardon! Sheesh! Move! That's right. You have long legs. Why don't you use them?" He stopped before the pair, straightening out with a curt nod.

The joy in Tino drooped and blubbered sadly onto the floor. "I guess the Council is ready for us, huh?"

"I'm afraid so. Feliciano wanted to fetch you two, but he wanders too much." Much less of a maelstrom than he was in the Council room, Arthur softly smiled and beckoned a hand, "Come along now."

The verdict. The night would almost be over. It should be, at least. Berwald's legs had tried to fall asleep right under him a couple of times.

Tino whispered, "I'm getting nervous."

More sharply, "You coming or not?"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Hmph!_ About time I get some respect around here."

The Council room had quieted more considerably than last time they were in there. "Welcome back!" Even Alfred had found some kind of cap on his volume. "Did you stuff your faces out there?"

"Uh, yes!" Tino said. "I already had five glasses of nog!"

"Wow! Five! I got to get some myself, then, too! You know, before Ivan ruins it."

"Ruin it," Ivan snorted. "You do not understand. I make it more fun!"

"Ah, yeah...making the eggnog all gross and tripping all over the place before vomiting over yourself in the morning. Fun."

Ludwig had to roll his eyes. "If you drink in moderation, then that won't happen."

"_Si!_" The chipper voice beside him joined against Alfred, "Everyone is less stuffy when they have a few drinks in them! Even Ludwig!"

"Wait a minute now. We're not talking about _me_..."

"Okay? So?" Alfred said, "I'm still fun without having to put that stuff in my body! It's just stupid that everyone depends on it to get down and jiggy with it!"

Arthur pulled himself to the podium and plopped in his seat with a huffy roll of his eyes. "You're just angry because we won't let you drink before you're of age."

"IT'S NOT FAIR."

"All right!" Ludwig snapped over Alfred's whine. "Let's get this over with."

Tino gulped.

"Tino Vuh...err, Tino of Finland." He cleared his throat. "We have reached a verdict.

"This is our busiest time of year, and we need everybody and everything coming together so Christmas can be successful. However, our numbers in the North have been spread thin for several years now. On top of that, one of our own has been injured, and others have to push themselves further to fill in both gaps."

Tino gave a questioning shake of his head, but didn't dare to say anything.

"It is the duty of the Council to foresee these issues and collaborate to resolve them." Ludwig looked to his colleagues, nodding once. They gazed down upon Tino with kindness. "An opportunity comes for us this Christmas, and we will not deny it."

Ivan put in, "One of the other Santas have vouched on your behalf."

Tino looked up to Berwald with wide eyes.

"I was with you the entire time."

"Tino," Ludwig announced, "under supervision and vigorous training, you are to become the Santa of Finland. This is the Council's decision."

Alfred picked up Ludwig's pen, held it up in the air for a long stretch of silence, then let it fall to the floor.

"Now why did you do that?"

"You know. Mic-drop? Epic finish?" Bright blue eyes rolled to the ceiling. "Boom, and we're done?"

"Can you _please _go and pick up my pen?"

"Ugh, fine."

Tino stood before the podium, gaping like a frozen fish.

Alfred plucked the abused pen from the floor and stared, puzzled. "Are you okay, dude? Aren't you excited?"

"I'm...not getting thrown in candy-cane jail?"

He came over and gave Tino's shoulder a hefty pat and an obligatory thumbs-up. "Ha-ha! Nope! You're gonna be one of us now! Isn't that great?!"

Tino let out a long cheeping noise as he wrapped his arms around the American Santa.

"Whoa, okay, this is-"

He plucked Alfred clean from the floor and squeezed, spinning around and around and around. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Berwald could only take a stunned step back.

"Agh! Help! I feel my spine cracking!"

"Woo!" Feliciano stood from his head, tilting over the podium to clap and encourage the snapping of Alfred's back. "We got a Finland Santa! Let's party!"

When Tino surrendered Alfred to the floor, he stumbled back into the podium, glasses askew and haunt in his eyes. Berwald had to ask, "You're okay with that?"

Tino spun on him. "What?! Of course I am! Are you kidding?! I always wanted to see a Santa, but now I get to _be _a Santa?!" He sucked in a loud breath, but proceeded to unleash a bunch of hyper noises.

"Okay, okay," Berwald warned. "Breathe, Tino." He looked up to the Council members. "Who's going to train him?"

Ivan spoke on their behalf, "You, silly!"

Berwald winced.

Arthur jutted in, "_All _of the Scandinavian Santas. Speaking of which, we understand that with the lost of your dust, you won't be able to get back out there. We'll refuel your sleigh, and you and Tino can meet up with the others and finish your run."

"I'M GOING OUT THERE AS A SANTA?!"

"Of course. What better way to learn then simply getting thrown into it?"

Tino yelled and jumped up and down, flapping his hands.

"I'm not in trouble?" Berwald asked.

Ludwig climbed down from the podium, and the others let out simultaneous cries of relief at the freedom to stretch and follow. "Merry Christmas. And let's leave it at that."

"Hm. Yeah. Let's."

Ludwig pulled a tight smile and nodded once. "Good. Now, let's get out of here. Our brothers and sisters are still out there covering for us. Not to mention there's a party out there and we're missing it. Stay safe, and hurry back."

"Yeah," Arthur snarked while shouldering around them, "keep your dust to yourself this time, hm?"

"Thanks," was all Berwald said.

"No!" Alfred shouted after Ivan power-housing his way out the door. "He's going for the nog! Stop him!"

Feliciano cried in horror, "Don't run me over, please!"

Tino whirled on Berwald, ever so merry and bright as the Council drained from the room, leaving them to their own joy.

His arms were out, and Berwald blurted, "Don't pick me up!"

"Oh, I don't think I could do that! Maybe I can!"

"Agh!"

When Berwald's feet touched the floor, Tino was already halfway out the room. "Come on! We still have Christmas to deliver to our people! You know what they say! 'Ho, ho, ho!'"

Berwald grinned and shook his head after the guy, "No, I don't think they say that."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

"A Finnish Santa?!" Andersen shouted over the snow from his own sleigh. His and Berwald's soared over oceans and borders. The bags of toys, now almost empty, flapped a farewell to the houses below. "Hey, it's been forever since we had a Finnish Santa! How you doing?!"

Tino practically hung out of the side of Berwald's sleigh, "I'm doing absolutely fan-tast-ic! How are you!"

"I'm great! Ready to party! How about you?!"

"Awesome! And you?!"

"How'd you like the run?!"

Tino made several excited gestures of approval. Andersen bobbed equally excitedly in his seat. "Hell yeah!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Tino!" Berwald almost had an aneurism. They already almost got stranded in the snowy landscape before. Once was enough. "Please get back inside the sleigh."

Andersen yelled, "You ready for Norway?"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?! It's a cool place! I like it. I know a guy from there!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! His name is Lukas! He's the Norwegian Santa! He's my bestest buddy!"

Berwald let out a deep grunt.

Andersen goaded, "I bet your bottom dollar he's outside right now, waiting for us to get back!"

Tino put a hand to his face and shouted back, "I'll bet you-!"

Berwald snagged the thick belt around his new Santa coat and yanked him back into the seat. "Sit!"

"Eek! Yes, sir!"

Andersen cackled, whipped his reigns, and rushed forward.

"We have to show him how it's done. Hold on to something!"

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Dusk would be breaking across the land, children rushing out of their rooms to dive upon pools of gifts as three sleighs touched down on endless fields of snow. The Santas, weary from their trip, climbed out of their pits and looked forward to thawing out the chill clinging to their coats and rosy cheeks.

"It's Christmas, you guys," Andersen chuckled at that one.

Tino rubbed his eyes, mustering enough energy to smile and wave at Emil peeling himself from his own sleigh. He had a run over Iceland, and had met up with them at the end to knock out the rest of Finland. Hana fell asleep a long time ago, nestled in the coziest of spots. Berwald envied her.

A figure stood by the main door of the common hall, pushing from the wall and raising an arm to their approach. The other arm was bound in a sling against his body.

Despite the extra hours, Andersen smacked his hands together, letting out a happy scoff and shouted, "Hey! Hey! Come here!"

Lukas shouted back, "You come here!"

They met halfway. "Come on, give me a hug!"

"If I have to."

"Merry Christmas, buddy! How was it? Did you miss us?"

"Maybe." Lukas turned a deep curious gaze onto Tino. "You ought to ask him that."

"Oh, it was just..." Tino must have ran out of words. He just smiled and gave a slow shake of the head. "Wow."

"Good. I'm glad." Lukas smiled for Emil, and held his free arm out.

Emil reeled back, holding his hands up. "Nope. No. No hugs, please."

"You love your bed more than you love me."

"Ugh! Let's get inside."

"Ha!" Andersen smacked Tino's back. "That'll be a hundred bucks!"

Lukas narrowed his eyes. "What are you acting like an idiot about now?"

"You were waiting outside for me to get back home _this whole time!_"

"Nuh...no I wasn't."

"Yah! Look at your fingers! Wow! They're turning _purple!_ We're going to need to warm these puppies up!"

Berwald asked, "Someone said puppies?"

"A hundred?! But...but!" Tino patted his pockets. "I left my wallet at home!"

Lukas stuffed his free hand down the collar of Andersen's coat.

"Eek! No, no! Cold! _Cold!_"

Berwald gazed at a friendly swat, then blurted at their backs, "You were with the Christmas Council, weren't you?"

Lukas looked over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows. "It's a lot easier to sneak around when the place is empty."

Tino sputtered, "Wait, did you vouch for me?!"

"Maybe."

"See! There's my buddy! He knew we were lacking, so he worked is own Christmas miracle even when he couldn't come out with us this year!" Andersen pulled away, only to flop an arm around Lukas' shoulders. "Let's get some nog!"

Berwald smiled upon his miniature squadron of Santas.

Tino waved at Emil keeping quiet on his other side. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks."

"I bet you're tired, huh?"

"Yeah. It's straight to bed for me."

"That's a good idea," Berwald said. "We need to go back to Finland tomorrow."

"Huh?" Tino asked, "How come? Did we forget somebody?!"

"No. We need to get your stuff." When he stared with vague confusion, Berwald insisted, "'Cause you're going to live at the 'Pole?"

"Free rent?"

"Free rent."

Tino pumped an arm yet. "Hell yeah!"

Andersen heard the cheer and agreed, "Hell yeah!"

"Best Christmas ever!"

"Hell yeah!"

Lukas put in a quiet, "Hell yeah." He turned to Emil, pointing. "Your turn."

"Hell _no_."

The others laughed, making him shrink into the fluff of his coat.

Berwald agreed with his own, "Hell yeah."

~.~

~BOING~

~.~

Tomorrow came, along with the hangovers. At least some Santas bonded together, turned up a stereo, and went to work undoing the mess of food and wrapping paper strewn throughout the hall.

Berwald would sometimes join them, but that day, he had a special run to do, first. Leaving Hana to snooze on his bed, he made his way outside to the field of sleighs. Glitter-harvesters were sprinkling their work on the sleighs from a long night of running on low, smiling uneasily as Tino rapid-fired question-after-question on them.

He screamed, echoing across the hills of white when Berwald clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Hey! Ugh! Don't...don't do that, silly!"

"Hm," Berwald agreed, "silly." The sprinklers took the opportunity to sneak away, so he suggested, "You ready to go?"

"Sure thing!" Tino adjusted the cap on his head. "Even got my Santa cap! You have your dust?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Ha...you got me!"

They climbed into Berwald's sleigh, glowing from the previous night's festivities, even if they were a bit drowsy from all the emotions that came with it.

"It was like, over one hundred percent cocktail by the end of the night. Talk about spiking the nog! No, he _impaled _it!"

"That's what I said."

"Alfred was crying."

"Hm, yeah, I saw."

Tino settled beside him, finishing off a few chuckles and wiping at an eye. "Ha, that was a good time." He smiled up at Berwald. "I'm glad. I know I've been saying that over and over, but...agh, you already know."

"Yeah. Cute."

"What?!"

"Nothing. Merry Christmas."

Tino smiled and nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot. Even if it all started with me almost Santa-napping you."

"I thought you said you weren't Santa-napping!"

"Oh, did I?! Whoops!"

Berwald playfully shook his head in feign disappointment, before giving the reigns a supportive whip. "It's okay. You can Santa-nap me again, if you want."

"Wha..._hey_!" Despite the noisy offense, Tino was found to grin against the blush of the thought, "If you keep talking like that...you might end up on _my _Naughty List."

Merry Christmas, indeed.


End file.
